Heated catalysts are used in motor vehicles to improve emission control by reducing hydrocarbon (HC) and carbon monoxide (CO) emissions. Typically, heat for this application is developed in the catalyst during cold start ups by means of an electrical heating element, whereby electrical energy supplied to the heating element brings the temperature of the catalyst up quickly to improve its effectiveness as soon as possible after the engine starts.
However, conventional electrically heated catalysts have several significant problems associated with them. If, electrical power is drawn from the motor vehicle battery, the power required to reach a useful temperature may subject the battery to severe treatment which can cause a substantial reduction in battery life. Furthermore, enhancement of the motor vehicle to include additional battery power incurs a significant weight increase and attendant fuel economy penalty due to the control system, wiring, and auxiliary battery which may be necessary to operate the electrically heated catalyst.